The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of: a seed parent that is scarlet colored with a semi-double flower form that was developed at Goldsmith Seeds and is known as 996-2 and a pollen parent that is an inbred line that is rose colored, single flower known as KR07-3.
This new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new Geranium cultivars with coral colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1987 in Gilroy, Calif., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif., and Guatemala over a three year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.